A Boy
"A Boy" (소년이여) is a song by G-Dragon and the first track in the mini album Heartbreaker. Lyrics |-|Hangul= GD Yo, Choice, drop it on me 밤은 깊었는데 잠은 안오고 늘어난 두통과 싸우고 이리저리 뒤척이다 생각에 잠겨 또 펜을 붙잡고 빼곡히 써내려가는 가사 이 안에 내 철학이 가득하다 뿌연 담배연기 꽉찬 내 방 home sweet home 아늑하다 13살 나이에 와서 쉴 틈없이 달려 왔어 멋 모르는 자신감 내겐 가장 큰 무기였어 오르막길이라면 내리막길도 있는 법 돌아가기에 너무 늦어버렸어 I can’t let go remember back in the day 남은 절대 믿지 못해 don’t forget back in the day 소년이여 그 멋진 목소리로 세상에 소리쳐 shine a light 난 G-Dragon 남들이 뭐라건 작다고 어리다고 난 G-Dragon 남들이 뭐라건 사람들은 말해 내가 부러워 가진게 너무 많아 연예인들은 다 편하게만 살아 딱 하루만 그 입장이 돼 봐라 보이는 게 다가 아니란 걸 알아 시간이 흘러가면서 외로움만 커져 갔어 멋 모르는 의무감 내겐 가장 큰 부담였어 오르막길이라면 내리막길도 있는 법 도망치기엔 너무 늦어버렸어 I wanna go remember back in the day 남은 절대 믿지 못해 don’t forget back in the day 소년이여 그 멋진 목소리로 세상에 소리쳐 shine a light 십년동안 수많은 물음들과 내가 흘린 수 많은 땀방울들과 내가 참아온 차가운 눈물들 아아 아아 자 시작해 보는 거야 remember back in the day 남은 절대 믿지 못해 don’t forget back in the day 소년이여 그 멋진 목소리로 세상에 소리쳐 shine a light just on-es remember back in the day (go back) we are the woo woo 남은 절대 믿지 못해 (forget) 그대로 woo woo don’t forget back in the day (way back) 소년이여 그 멋진 목소리로 세상에 소리쳐 shine a light come back to me now woo come back to me now 십년이 지나도 come back to me now woo come back to me now 지나간 세월 내 진심을 remember back in the day (It’s time to shine) 남은 절대 믿지 못해 don’t forget back in the day 소년이여 그 멋진 목소리로 세상에 소리쳐 shine a light |-|Romanization= GD Yo, Choice, drop it on me bameun gipeonneunde jameun anogo neureonan dutonggwa ssaugo irijeori dwicheogida saenggage jamgyeo tto peneul butjapgo ppaegokhi sseonaeryeoganeun gasa i ane nae cheolhagi gadeukhada ppuyeon dambaeyeongi kkwakchan nae bang home sweet home aneukhada 13sal naie waseo swil teumeobsi dallyeo wasseo meot moreuneun jasingam naegen gajang keun mugiyeosseo oreumakgiriramyeon naerimakgildo inneun beop doragagie neomu neujeobeoryeosseo I can’t let go remember back in the day nameun jeoldae mitji motae don’t forget back in the day sonyeoniyeo geu meotjin moksoriro sesange sorichyeo shine a light nan G-Dragon namdeuri mworageon jakdago eoridago nan G-Dragon namdeuri mworageon saramdeureun malhae naega bureowo gajinge neomu manha yeonyeindeureun da pyeonhageman sara ttak haruman geu ipjangi dwae bwara boineun ge daga aniran geol ara sigani heulleogamyeonseo oeroumman keojyeo gasseo meot moreuneun uimugam naegen gajang keun budamyeosseo oreumakgiriramyeon naerimakgildo inneun beop domangchigien neomu neujeobeoryeosseo I wanna go remember back in the day nameun jeoldae mitji motae don’t forget back in the day sonyeoniyeo geu meotjin moksoriro sesange sorichyeo shine a light simnyeondongan sumanheun mureumdeulgwa naega heullin su manheun ttambanguldeulgwa naega chamaon chagaun nunmuldeul aa aa ja sijakhae boneun geoya remember back in the day nameun jeoldae mitji motae don’t forget back in the day sonyeoniyeo geu meotjin moksoriro sesange sorichyeo shine a light just on-es remember back in the day (go back) we are the woo woo nameun jeoldae mitji motae (forget) geudaero woo woo don’t forget back in the day (way back) sonyeoniyeo geu meotjin moksoriro sesange sorichyeo shine a light come back to me now woo come back to me now simnyeoni jinado come back to me now woo come back to me now jinagan sewol nae jinsimeul remember back in the day (It’s time to shine) nameun jeoldae mitji motae don’t forget back in the day sonyeoniyeo geu meotjin moksoriro sesange sorichyeo shine a light |-|English= GD your choice drop it on me the night was deep but i couldn’t fall asleep i kept fighting my worsening migrain while twisting and turning i got lost in my own thoughts i grip the pen again writing the lyrics as much as i could which is full of my philosophy as is my room full of smoke home sweet home it’s cozy at the age of 13 i came without time to spare the confidence of not knowing style to me was my weapon if there’s an uphill, there’s a downhill it’s too late to go back i can’t let go remember back in the day i can’t trust others don’t forget back in the day i was a boy, with that fine voice i shout to the world, shine a light i’m g.dragon no matter what others say that i’m small, that i’m young, i’m g.dragon no matter what others say people say they envy me, that i have so much with me that celebrities have a relaxing life just once, try to be in that place everything’s not as you see it as time passes my loneliness only increased my obligation of not knowing style, to me was my biggest burden(/concern) if there’s an uphill, there’s a downhill it’s too late to run away i wanna go remember back in the day i can’t trust others don’t forget back in the day i was a boy, with that fine voice i shout to the world, shine a light during ten years, many questions and many sweat bullets i sweated the cold tears i held back ah ah ah ah let’s start now remember back in the day i can’t trust others don’t forget back in the day i was a boy, with that fine voice i shout to the world, shine a light just ones remember back in the day (go back) we are the woo woo i can’t trust others (forget) just like that woo woo don’t forget back in the day (way back) i was a boy, with that fine voice i shout to the world, shine a light come back to me now woo come back to me now even if 10 years pass come back to me now woo come back to me now the passed time, my sincerity remember back in the day (it’s time to shine) i can’t trust others don’t forget back in the day with that fine voice, i shout to the world, shine a light Music Video Category:Songs Category:G-Dragon Category:2009 releases